This invention relates to an animated light sculpture framework and more particularly to an animated, free-standing, collapsible, three-dimensional wire framework and light supporting display for use as a decorative light sculpture wherein the head and neck portions of the display are moved from side-to-side in an oscillating manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 is incorporated by reference into this application, as provided by Manual of Patent Examining Procedure, Section 608.01(p). Particular attention is directed to the drawings and specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 where the subject matter being incorporated may be found. Further, the reference numerals used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 to identify various elements of the invention described therein are also used herein to identify identical elements found in this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an animated, free-standing, three-dimensional, collapsible wire framework and light supporting display for use as a light sculpture wherein the head and neck portions of the display are moved from side-to-side in an oscillating manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides an animated, collapsible, three-dimensional wire frame-work and light supporting display comprising: a first wire frame assembly defining a first predetermined portion of a figure; a second wire frame assembly defining a second predetermined portion of the figure, the second frame assembly hingedly connected to the first frame assembly for movement between a first open position and a second closed position in relationship with the first frame assembly; a third wire frame assembly defining a third predetermined portion of the figure; at least one fourth wire frame support assembly defining a fourth predetermined portion of the figure, the fourth frame assembly connected to the first frame assembly; a motor connected to the first wire frame assembly; a first arm member connected to and extending from the motor for rotation in response to activation of the motor; a second arm member defining first and second ends, the first end rotatably attached to the first arm member; a first receptacle attached to the third wire frame assembly; the second end of the second arm member rotatably positioned within the first receptacle; second and third receptacles attached to the third wire frame assembly; a first wire element defining a distal end attached to and extending from the second wire frame assembly; a second wire element defining a distal end and attached to and extending from the first wire frame assembly; the distal end of first wire element positioned within the second receptacle; and the distal end of the second wire element positioned within the third receptacle, whereby activation of the motor causes substantially side-to-side oscillating movement of the third wire frame assembly.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.